


Period Blurb

by Poledancingdinos



Category: Sand Castle (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poledancingdinos/pseuds/Poledancingdinos
Summary: Small blurb about you having period trouble
Relationships: Captain Syverson (Sand Castle)/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Period Blurb

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Tumblr for a friend after she posted about her day's issues.

“Woman, what the devil are you doing?” your boyfriend screams at you, wrapping one of his thick arms around your waist and pulling you off the kitchen island.

“Are you trying to kill yourself or are you just trying to off me by giving me a heart-attack?” he asks in his firm “captain voice”.

“I’m cleaning the ceiling, Sy, nothing murderous about it,” you growl back, moving to climb back up the island with a wet rag in your hand.

Sy’s hold on your waist doesn’t falter. His mouth is partially open, and his brows are scrunched into a confused frown.

“Bug, why are you cleaning the ceiling?” he can’t help the amused tone in his voice, but it just sets you off further.

“Because I dropped my soup bowl and it shattered so now there’s soup everywhere including my clothes and there’s egg on my shoes and my uterus feels like it’s made of sharks and -”

Your ravings are cut off by your boyfriend’s soft lips meeting yours. You melt into his chest, reveling in his musky scent and warm embrace. When he finally pulls away, still cupping your cheeks, you’re met with a soft, loving gaze, all traces of anger forgotten.

“I’m going to go run you a warm bath. You are going to go relax while I clean the kitchen. When you’re ready to get out, we are going to order your favorite take-out, sit on the couch with fuzzy socks and soft blankets and we’re going to watch that movie you’ve been talking about. Sounds good?”

“Yes, Sy. That sounds amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://poledancingdinos.tumblr.com/)


End file.
